A Pup Named Balto
by Balto678
Summary: We're all familiar with the tale of Balto, right? Well how bout his past? No? Well here is what i believe balto's mysterious past holds.


A Pup Named Balto

By: Balto678 (Donovan Bailey)

NOTE: THIS FAN FICTION IS A PREQUEL 

TO THE BALTO MOVIES. 

Prologue

A wolf stood on a mountain top looking down at the wide open land far below her. The wind wasn't blowing very hard that night. I wasn't snowing either. It was nearing the summer. She was looking for someone, waiting for the other to appear. The wind blew threw her coat of White fur. She heard the snap of a twig behind her, her ears shot upwards and she wheeled around. She saw a brown huskie standing there. She walked toward the Husky smiling.  
"hay there Togan" she said  
"Aniu, hi" Togan said smiling back at her.  
"What took you so long?" Aniu asked  
"Im a huskie, i cant climb a mountain as well as you can"  
"next time ill wait at the bottom" Aniu said  
"that's not neccesary" Togan said. The wind blew and Togan shivered.  
Aniu scooted closer to Togan.  
"Aniu, have you ever wondered if anyone found out about this?" Togan asked  
"No, i try not to think of things like that" Aniu said. Tolgan nodded and Aniu leaned against him.  
"Only thing that matters is what is happening right now" Aniu said and Tolgan grinned

Part 1

A wolf pup stood in the snow crouched down watching a White rabbit. About to pounce he heard a _crack_! and the rabbit ran. The pup growled in anger then turned around in the direction of the crack. He started towards it and then something jumped out at him. The figure held him down by his paws and his feet. The pup felt a warm tongue lick his nose and he opened his eyes. His sister, Kira, was smiling down at him.

"Hi Balto" Kira said licking his nose again.

"Get off me Kira" Balto said turning his head so she couldn't lick his nose anymore. Kira let him up and balto stood up shaking snow from his fur.

"What were you doing?" Kira asked.

"Hunting" Balto answered her.

Kira jumped on him again and they played for awhile then kira bit balto's ear and he yelped and jumped from her. Kira licked his nose again and balto growled then pounced on her. While they were playing and laughing a snow white wolf watched them. She chuckled as she watched the she heard the sound of someone approaching from behind. She turned around and saw the brown husky smiling at her.

"Hi Aniu" Togan said.

"Oh it's you" Aniu said walking over to him.

"Where's the pups?" Togan asked

"down there?" Aniu said nodding her head in the direction of the two pups playing together. Togan chuckled as he watched them.

Togan and Aniu watched them for awhile before they headed out to go fetch them. Balto spotted his mom and dad heading for them and he barked and ran towards them and jumped onto his dad's back.

"Hi dad, Hi mom" Balto said smiling as Kira climbed onto Aniu's back.

"Hay balto, you hungary?" Togan asked

"Starving" Balto said "I almost got something to eat but Kira scared it away"

"I didn't even know you were about to kill it!" Kira said angrily at Balto

"Hay yall two were just getting along 10 seconds ago" Aniu said smiling

"It's natural for brothers and sisters to fight" Togan said. Aniu chuckled and the continued on their way to their home.

When they arrived at their home which was the largest cave that could be found anywhere. Balto jumped off Togan's back and ran for the cave and Kira followed.

"Togan, there is food right?" Aniu asked looking over at Togan.

"yea. Ill go get it" Togan said then ran off.

Aniu walked into the cave and saw Balto and Kira waiting for them.

"Mom, wheres the food?" Balto asked

"Dad's getting it Balto" Aniu said sitting down. "He'll be back soon"

Balto and Kira became impatient while waiting and went back to playing when they could hardly wait any longer.

Togan had crept into the celler of a meat store and he was not looking for something large enough to feed his family. It wasn't very hard as he had taken food from here so often there wasn't alot of choice left. Togan simply grabbed the biggest piece of meat he could find and dragged it out of the celler and towards home.

"Who's Hungry?" Togan asked as he dragged the meat into the cave. Balto and Kira got to their feet and ran to the food. Instently they sank their teeth into it and tore large amounts from it.

"Easy, easy. Chew before you swallow" Togan said watching balto swallow the same time he was putting food into his mouth. "you'll choke"

"Don't worry dad" Balto said his mouth full.

"we need to teach you two better manners" Aniu said chuckling.

Once Balto and Kira had had their fill Aniu and Togan ate the rest of the food and by then the sun had fallen and Balto & Kira had fallen asleep. Aniu and Togan curled up together and fell asleep after a few minutes.

The next day as soon as Togan and Aniu had woken up Aniu woke the two pups up while Togan went to fetch more food.

"Where's dad?" Balto asked yawning

"out getting food" Aniu said

"Mom, when will me and Kira get to go hunting with dad?" Balto asked

Aniu laughed. "Soon" was all Aniu said

Balto and Kira layed back down and were almost asleep again when Togan arrived with breakfast.

Balto and Kira joined their parents in eating.

Around Mid-day Balto and Kira were playing in an open field when they heard some commotion in town. Aniu and Togan went to go look what the source of it was.

Togan, Aniu, Kira, & Balto ducked low then Balto stood up to see what was going on. Aniu put her paw on balto and pushed him down.

"Stay down" Aniu said in balto's ear. Balto did what he was told and afterwords when the commotion stopped aniu allowed the pups to play again. While Togan and aniu watched, aniu asked "do you know what that might have been about?"

Togan thought for a momen then said "im not sure but i think the town butcher was robbed"

"how do you figure that?" Aniu asked.

"well im the one that has been taking the food" Togan replied uneasily.

"So you've been stealing" Aniu said staring at togan who was looking at the pups.

"Yea" Togan said quietly.

Aniu thought for a minute then said "lets just forget about it"

Togan smiled at her and licked her nose. Balto and Kira had began to fight and kira was crying at a small cut on her cheek. Balto was appologizing to her. Aniu went over to them.

"What is it?" Aniu asked.

"Im sorry i didn't mean it" Balto said. While aniu calmed kira down togan took balto with him on a walk. Balto thinking he was in trouble said "I didnt mean it! i didn't mean to hurt kira. Honestly! it was an accident."

"calm down. Don't worry im not going to punish you" Togan said bending down and smiling at balto

"your not?" balto asked

"no, it was an accident and we all make those" Togan said

Balto watched togan for a minute then nodded his head. "i just hope kira will forgive me" Balto said sadly

"dont worry" togan chuckled "she's your sister, she'll forgive you"

"you think?" Balto asked

"yes" Togan said

Togan tried hunting that night.

He was uncussesful. The rabbit he had been hunting had darted away the minute togan had set his sights on it. Searching for something else to provide food he spotted nothing. After trying again and again, becoming more and more frustrated each time he rushed to the butcher's shop. In his rage he knocked down several crates and the noise brought the butcher. Holding a bloody knife he stared at togan.

"So your the thief" the butcher said. Togan nervously backed away and the butcher jerked the food in togan's mouth away and togan ran. The butcher watced togan go and saw the dog go up the Ice Point Cliff. Furious he threw the blood-stained knife at the wall where it sank into the wood and stuck. He then went to his store next door and grabbed his rifle from under the counter. Following the dog's path he muttered to himself "that dog is as good as dead. No one steals from me and gets away with it"

Panting togan climbed threw the thick forest of trees. Togan's legs were siezing up when he came to an end of the trees. Jumping over a dead tree log he landed in the clearing in which the cave where he and aniu lived was located at. The sound of young pup barks reached his ears and he smiled. It sounded as if kira and balto had made up.

Chuckling he made his way across the field. There was a crunching noise whenever he stepped on an occasional show patch. Aniu popped up infront of togan and licked his nose.

"Whats up?" Aniu asked seeing togans face.

"it's nothing, frustrated is all" Togan replied knowing aniu would see threw this lie. But to his surprise she chuckled and said "you have to be patient"

The butcher was creeping threw the thick trees by now and he was going as uiet as he could. Except for the occasional crunch from a leave he was silent. He continued on. Now he could here the sound of barking. It was close. He pushed a branch out of his way and with a loud **_CRACK!_** the brach broke off. Swearing he remained motionless. He waited a minute before continuing. He looked over a thick clutter of leaves, bushes, and thorns and saw the husky. But the husky wasn't alone. He appeared to be talking to a brilliantly white wolf. There was also two pups.

"Their wolves!" The butcher said under his breath and ducked behind a bush. He poked the rifle threw the push and took aim.

Aniu jestured to the pups behind her and said "Balto asked me today if we were ever going to teach them to hunt"

"yea, as soon as i learn how to" Togan chuckled then without warning there was a gunshot and togan fell to the ground dead.

"TOGAN!" Aniu screamed as the pups ducked and put their paws over their faces. Another gun shot was fired but it missed. But only by barely an inch. She ran to Balto and Kira, picked them up and ran. Tears in her eyes. A third shot was fired and this time the bullet found it's target. Aniu fell ontop of balto dead. Kira rolled several times in the field and then got up but was shot moments later. The last thing Kira saw before she died was her dead parents laying on the ground dead and a hunter with a gun pointed at her. Then the gunshot and she was no more.

Part 2

The butcher grinned in triumph. He then turned, looking for the 2nd pup. He didn't see the pup and he figured it had ran. Shrugging he said "as long as it doesen't come back" the butcher sad to himself and headed back to the shop.

Balto lay underneath his mother. Alone and afraid. The sound of gunshots had ceased. It was very quiet. Balto could no longer hear the familiar melody of his mothers heartbeat. Balto struggled out from under her and the collapsed as his legs began shaking so violently he couldn't stand. Trying again he looked up and saw Kira. She was on her back, a gunshot wound in her chest. There was a look of fright and intense pain on kira's face. Balto began to cry again.

He expected to feel his mother caress his cheek with her warm tongue. To try to cheer him up, but she stayed on the ground. The reality of whad had just occured came to balto and he realized that he would never again talk with his parents or sister. Balto felt so volnerable at that moment. Balto just then realized how bad his situation was. He had no family left, no where to go, & he didn't know how to hung. If he didn't find someone to help him he was going to die.

His life had turned for the worst.

Balto had fallen asleep and as he slept the temperature had began to drop drastically. His breath now raised in fog on every eshale. Soon it began to snow. Within the hour balto was covered in a layer of snow.

Balto woke up and all he could see was white. Nothing but white. It was almost blindingly bright. He also became aware of just how cold it was. He started to shiver uncontrolably and he stood up. The white viel over his eyes fell away and was replaced with ice-cold wind. It was blowing unmercifully. looking around balto saw three other mounds in the snow. Squinting his eyes against the wind he saw two larger mounds and one small one. There lied his dead family.

Balto could barely see where he was going. Stumbeling against the relentless wind balto tried to find somewhere to get out of the wind. But he barely moved at all toward his old home as he kicked his feet. Balto was so small and light that the wind blew him backwards after every step he managed, threatening to throw him off his paws and carry him away.

The vierce wind felt like a thousand needles sinking deeper and deeper into his very skin. Whining balto kept his head down and pushed against the wind. The minutes crept by slowly and finally at last balto collapsed into the safety of his home. He felt numb. So cold that he could no longer feel any part of his body. Shivering balto tried to get to sleep. Soon the sun rose and balto's eyes flicked open. Hunger now bit at him. Stomach growling balto looked for scraps from their previous meals but there was nothing left. He didn't dare go back outside. But he was forced too after his stomach was growling so loud he couldn't even hear himself humming a tune his mother had often hummed to him. It was a relaxing tune that made him feel happy and it had always put him to sleep. When he stuck his head out the cave the wind wasn't blowing so hard anymore. It seemed it was finally exhausting. Balto walked out and sniffed around. The air and ground was frozen and all sniffing did was make his nose feel cold.

Looking for something to eat balto found himself looking down at a town. This was probablt the town his dad had talked about. Anchorage. Balto knew there had to be food there. If only scraps that were available to him. So struggeling to get down the mountain he tripped on a hidden rabbit hole and fell. rolling down the hill and feeling cuts form as he ran over sharp rocks sticking out he couldn't stop until he reached the bottom. Standing up he shook the snow from his fur and whined as the pain in his back intensed.

Balto walked into the town wondering what it would be like. He soon found out he did not like it. After an hour of looking for food and being kicked out of the places that smelled strongly of cooked food. Making balto's mouth water. The people just kicked the snow at him and once when he poked his head in the shop that smelled so good balto had been entraced and couldn't keep away. The man behind the counter had a knife in his hand but he was chopping some meat and when he saw balto he stared for a minute then cutting a square from the meat he handed it down to balto who started tearing at the food. swollowing almost at the same time he chewed it. Then. .

"HAY, ive seen you before. Your that wolf pup!" The man yelled and then grabbed at balto. Balto ran. staring up at the man that he now recognized as the Hunter that had killed his parents and sister. Balto ran from the store terrified.

Balto didn't stop running until he was out of anchorage. Panting balto sat down and looked down at the ground. The wind started to blow again and he shivered.

Then there was a gunshot. The bulled flew barely an inch under balto and hit the snow.

Balto ran. not stopping until he tripped. The hunter wasn't behind him anymore. Had he imagined it? Balto looked around at his surroundings. The ground was covered in snow almost as deep as balto was tall. There were trees surrounding him in every direction. No matter which direction balto went, more trees. It soon dawned on balto that he was lost. Hours went by and balto still had no idea where he was. By the time night had fallen balto had managed to find a small rock formation with a hollow just big enough for him to curl up in. It may have been comfortable enough but it didn't keep the cold out. Nor did it keep him safe. Constently he thought the rocks were going to collapse on top of him and crush him. When balto finally started to doze off he heard the sound of loud snarling. The sound became louder and louder until the face of a creature with long sharp teeth, blood dripping down appeared. Balto woke with a start screaming "MOTHER!"

it took him a few minutes to realize the sun was up. Balto crawled out of the hollow and became aware of how sore he was. Taking a few steps he moaned. His muscles were stiff and his back was sore.

Balto sniffed the air. He could smell meat. Balto started in the direction of the smell. Entranced by the smell and how hungry he was he stumbled apon a small claring where there was a triangular black figure. There was also a fire and over it was the meat. Balto walked toward it and started craining his neck to eat the food then. . .

"HAY GET AWAY FROM THAT"

Balto jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. It was another human. He took aim at balto and balto ran. Muscles aching balto stopped running when his legs would no longer support him, and he collapsed. Panting balto shook the snow from his face and looked up. There was a large hill that went almost straight down and when balto looked down it he saw a small town. He groaned.

"at least i might find some food" Balto said to himself and started down the hill. He hadn't had anything to eat since those few bites from the food his families killer had given him. Balto tripped and landed on a rock jutting out from the surface. Panting and feeling his heartbeat faster than normal balto stood up again.

20 mins later balto finally reached the bottom. The hill had become so steep he had to find footing before he could go any lower and it had exhausted him. Balto started for the town and apon entering he became shy at everyone who stared at him. Like he was some kind of freak. Balto kept low and searched for food. He groaned after each time he found nothing. It seemed that food no longer existed.

Balto layed on the ground tired and hungry. He was about to doze off when a small boy appeared over him. Balto sat up fully awake.

"hay boy" the small boy said and reached out and scratched balto behind the ears.

"Alex, what are you doing?" someone asked and balto who had his eyes closed enjoying the kids scratching, who had never felt something like this before, opened his eyes and saw a taller man standing over the boy named Alex. "come on alex lets leave the dog alone" the man said and took Alex away.

"bye boy" Alex said waving to balto who had stood up and watched them go. Balto then sighed and walked down the street in the opposite direction. When the sun was in just the right place and Balto looked into the glass window or a building he could see patched of his fur were muddy and filthy. He was also way too skinny. Balto turned from his reflection and continued walking.

Just then balto became aware of how cold it was. He shivered as the wind blew again.

Looking for somewhere to warm up he came apon a building with a red glow coming threw the crack between the door and floor. Nudjing the door open he found himself in complete warmth. Balto shook as his body changed from cold to warm. He walked into the room and saw that there were other dogs in the room with him. There were three. They look up at him as he walked in.

"Hay, new dog in town" one said.

"hi" Balto said nervously

"Im Holly" A brown and white female dog said to his right. Balto grinned at her.

"My name is balto" He said taking his eyes off the female.

"Im lon" a bleu dog said to his left and balto smiled at him.

"And im Night" A pure black dog said.

"Is that your real name? or a nickname?" Balto asked feeling that the name coud fit for either one.

"real" Night said simply.

"trust me you don't want night angry at you" lon said standing up.

"why?" balto asked curiously.

"he blends in with the night so well he could be right beside you and you wouldn't even know" lon said shile night grinned proudly.

Balto didn't know if he should believe this. Holly suddenly was sitting beside balto and looking at him with a strange look in her eye. Balto looked to her original spot and didn't see her. He then became aware of her presence right beside him. Holly smiled slightly and licked baltos nose.

"Holly come on, he just get here" night said.

Holly then chucled and said while standing back up "that should tell you something night"

Night chucled "you like him."

Balto blushed at this and looked at holly.

"Well yea" Holly said looking back at balto with a loon on her face that suggestied seh was thinking.

"well" Balto started. Trying to change the subject "have yall lived here long?"

"yea" Night said. "my hole live acctually"

"ive lived here only a few months" lon said "came here from white top hill"

"im from anchorage" Holl said.

"Thats where im from!" Balto exclaimed.

"really? did you ever see a girl about 13 with brown hair?" Holly asked balto.

"no, i er wasnt there long" Balto said uneasily.

"oh" Holly said "she is the owner of my mother"

"really? She is still alive?" Balto asked

"last i heard she was" Holly said, her face becoming worried.

"Wheat about your parents balto?" lon asked

"er, they are. . well. . . dead. . ." Balto said sadly

"What! Really? How?" Night asked surprised.

"Killed" baltos said softly. Their was a silence that was broken only when lon said

"what killed them?"

"a human" Balto said. All three dogs gasped. "id rather not talk aobut it though" Balto said wanting to change the subject again.

There was a whistle that could be heard threw the door just then and Holly, Night, and Lon made for the doog. "see you around" the said before leaving.

Balto was then left in his own thoughts for the next hour before he walked out of the warm room and out into the cool air.

"Hay boy its me again" came a voice followed by a hand scratching behind his ears. It was Alex.

Balto grinned and closed his eyes.

"Dad this doeg doesent have a collar" Alex said. Balto opened his eyes and looked behind alex and saw alex's father again.

"really?" the father asked crouching down and running his fingers threw the fur around baltos neck.

"Well i guess he can stay with us. I mean until someon claims him. He seems friendly enough"

"what if no one claims him?" alex asked

"then we'll keep him" Alex's father said.

Alex smiled and scratched balto behind the ears again. Balto felt happy too. He knew no one would claim him.

**Part 3**

Balto sat on the porch of the house alex had brought him too, waging his tail and watching alex time something together an hour later.

"How do you like this?" Alex asked holding several thick strings that were tied together. "Its a chew toy for you" Alex said. Balto barked in approval.

Alex layed the chew toy in front of balto and balto gnawd on it.

"You know i should name you. Only teperary if someone claims you" Alex said watching balto, who looked up from his chewing at alex wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you reckon?" Alex asked.

_Maybe he's talking about a thame he will call me._ Balto thought.

"Do you like Nino?" alex asked.

Balto grunted in dissaproval. "Mee too" alex agreed. "ok how about jake?"

Balto growled. _What kind of name is that?_ Balto thought. Laughing, alex reached over to balto and patted him on the head a few times. "we'll find a name sooner or later"

Balto licked alex's hand then he heard alex utter another name, though it was bearly audible.

"**_Husk_**"

Balto barked approvingly. He liked it.

"Like it boy?" Alex asked. Balto barked again causing alex to smile again and started trying the name.

"Here Husk, come here Husk, Hay Husk"

Balto smiled and jumped on alex who started laughing. The rest of that daw was enjoyable for balto. That was until alex went in for supper and Balto ,board, stepped off the porch and onto the snow covered ground. Looking down the street balto saw a fairly well built dog. What and Black fur with a golden collar around his neck. Balto watched the dog for a minute then the dog spotted him and headed in his direction. As he approached the dog seemed to grow larger and larger with each step.

"Hay, your new right?" the dog asked

"Yea i got here earlier this morning" Balto replied.

"really? Well whats your name?" the dog asked

"Balto. Well thats my **real** name but my boy calls me Husk" Balto replied

"Oh, im Steele. Look as a sort of tradition of mine i race all new dogs here around Nome Twice." Steel said.

"So you wanna race?" Balto asked.

"yea, first one around nome twice wins. Steel said grinning.

"Ok where do we start?" balto asked

"follow me" Steele said said turning and heading down the street. Balto followed steele down several streets and finally down a back alley. It had a bad feeling to it. The air seemed colder her for some reason.

"Its this it?" balto asked

"yea this is it" Steele chuckled and punced on balto then beat him. As balto lay on the ground his body sore, steele kicked snow at balto and walked away chuckling .

Balto got up and a couple minutes later with only a bite mark in his ear and a few scratches and ,enraged, he growled but then sighed. He backtracked his way to Alex's home and then nudged the door with his nose and waited for someone to let him in.

The rest of balto's day was peaceful and at night he curled up beside alex and had the best night of sleep he'd had in a long time.

Yawning and streatching balto walked into the kitchen that next morning and saw alex eating at a table. Balto sat down at alex's feet and watched him until he finished then set a bowl of food infront of balto. Balto ate and when he finished and walked out of the kitchen he saw alex open the door and then said "alright husk ive got to go to school. Bye"

balto wondered What 'school' was then he waited infront the door and waited to be let out. Finally alex's father let him out and he explored the town for about half an hour before he saw the black and white steele again. Steele was accompained by a scrawny dog, a fairly good built dog, and a fat dog. Steele spotted balto and said "hay its my new buddy, Balto" then headed for him.

Balto tensed as steele apprached and then he said "i dont want any trouble steele"

"Well you've got trouble" steele said then punced on balto. Balto fought back this time then when he cut steele in the chest with his claw the three dogs held him down while Steele beat balto who could not defend himself.

Again enraged by steele balto growled. His body was sore and his vision was blurred. He stumbled trying to walk straight and get back to alex's home. Just then a pure black dog came into his sight. He couldn't keep it in focus but he could tell it was Night.

"Hay, are you alright? you look like your about to pass out" Night said

"Hay, im ok" Balto said trying to grin.

"anyway i was hoping to find you i wanted to warn you that Holly is looking for you. If your not interested in her id run if i were you" Night said then left.

Balto chuckled slightly then shook his head. He waited until his vision focused before heading off for home. By the time he got there his head had stopped spinning and his vision stayed in focus. Balto saw alex standing on the porch bouncing a yellow ball up and down. Balto followed its progress threw the air and then alex tossed it at him. Balto jumped and tried to catch it but missed. He ran after the ball then picked it up in his mouth then turned and headed back towards alex. Alex held out his hand and balto dropped the ball into his hand then alex said "wanna play fetch Husk?"

Balto barked

"alright here it goes" alex said then threw the ball again.

Balto ran after it and would try to catch it then take it back to alex who would throw it agian. They kept this up for several hours until alex had to go do something called 'Homework'. Balto then had nothing left to dow so he curled up on the rug and fell asleep.

When balto woke up the next morning he heard a loud commontin coming from outside. Curious balto wondered outside, after alex let him out, and found a large crowd gathered watching something in the street. Getting a closer look balt saw several sleds lined up with several dogs in straps that were attached to the sleds. Visable threw the crowd was the black and white dogs, Steele.

As balto watched he saw Steele snap at the scrawny dog behind him and the others laughed.

Just then a gunshot went off and balto, recognizing the sound ran. He ran until he was sure he was far from the crowd and then stopped. When he stopped he was shaking badly.

"hay there Balto" came a soft voice from behind him. Balto turned and looked behind him and saw Holly.

"oh hay" Balto said trying to keep from shaking.

"what wrong? your shaking really badly" Holly said approaching balto

"it's nothing. i just got a little fright" Balto said

"oh, do you always shake like this when you get a _little_ fright?" Holly asked

"no its just, well i was in this crowd back there and i heard a gunshot. Last time i heard that sound my entire family was killed so i ran" Balto said slowly.

There was a short pause then

"i know how you feel. My brother was killed by a human. He thought he was a wolf and shot him" Holly said sadly

"oh, im sorry. was this recent?" Balto asked

"no, it happened about a year ago" Holly replied then shook her head.

Balto began to feel uncomfortable so he tried to think of somthing else to talk about.

"so er, do you know what's going on back there?" Balto asked

"huh? oh yea there's a sled race today" Holly replied looking up at balto

"a what?" Balto asked

"well dogs are strapped to a sled ,as you may have seen, and the fastest dogs to reach the finish line wins" Holly said

"oh, that sounds fun" Balto said smiling

"it's ok but it gets old after awhile" Holly said he eyes drooping slightly

"How do you know?" Balto asked

"i used to be on a team." Holly said smiling.

"oh, kool" Balto said

Holly shrugged and again balto felt an uncomforable silence press over him. He didn't know whatelse to say.

"hay balto"

"huh?" Balto asked looking up at holly

"your paws" Holly said

"what about them?" Balto asked

"their bigger than they should be" Holly said setting her paw next to balto's to show the differece between them

"oh are they? well that's the way they've always been" Balto said.

The snow under holly's paw gave in and her paw slid over to his.

"Sorry" Holly said slightly embarrased and lifted her paw.

"look Holly ive got to go" Balto said standing up.

"alright." Holly said "ill see you later?"

"i guess, ill be living in the same place as you wont i?" Balto said smiling then left.

When balto arrived back at his home he noticed that a strange metal figure was infront of the house. balto crept around it cautiously then walked up the stairs of the porch and nudged the door. Almost instently ,as if alex had been waiting for him, the door opened and balto walked in. He stood on his hind legs and propped his paws on alex's legs who bent down and scratched him behind the ears. Balto then saw the last person he wanted to see. It was the butcher from Anchorage. He was staring at balto as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"you" the butcher said

"that's my boy's dog. He named him Husk" Alex's father said jesturing to balto.

"that's not a dog" the butcher said

"what are you talking about Tom, of course he is" Alex's father said

"john im telling you that's not a dog, that's a **_wolf_**" Tom said

There was a silence then john said "prove it"

"ok" Tom said and walked over to balto, picked balto up and brought him back over to John. Tom then grabbed one of balto's paws and held it up. "does this look like the paw of a dog to you? NO! it's too big" Tom grabbed baltos snout and balto tried to pull away but tom had him to tightly. Tom wrenched open baltos mouth and showed john his teeth. "look at those fangs. Dog's teeth dont grow that way" Tom said letting go of balto's snout. Balto jumped onto the ground and ran from the two.

"Get back here you mutt!" Tom shouted.

"Wait!" John said holding tom back "he's inside the house, he's not going anywere"

"You believe me then?" Tom asked

"well how did you automatically know that Husk was a wolf?" John asked

"This's wolf's father had been stealing from me for weeks and i wen't to put an end to it and i thought this one had just ran away after i killed the other wolves. That was back on Ice Point Cliff John. Thats in Anchorage" Tom said

"That's impossible. Husk can't be that same wolf" John said

Balto lay underneath the sheets of Alex's bed curled up and scared. He didn't know what was going to happen now. Tom was here. The person that had killed his father, mother, and sister. Balto heard the door open and he shut his eyes.

_Whats going to happen to me? _Balto thought.

"hay boy what's the matter?" came alex's voice

Balto relieved climbed out from under the sheets and then sat next to alex who began scratching behind his ears again.

Again the door opened but this time the door was opened with such force it left a dent in the wall. It was john.

"dad what's wrong?" Alex asked jumping up in shock.

"get away from him Alex" John said and tom appeared beside him.

"what?" Alex asked

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM THAT ANIMAL ALEX!" John shouted and Alex ,frightened, took a few steps away from balto ,who was shaking again. Tom appeared at John's side and said "what are you going to do with the wolf?"

John didn't answer he just took his belt off and then folded it in half.

"Alex come with me" Tom said. Alex shook his head. "No dad what are you doing?" Alex replied

Balto coward down and retreated backwards. pressing himself against the wall. Balto saw John lift his arm with the belt in it up then bring his arm down. Balto then shut his eyes tight and then he felt the belt strike him against the side. All balto knew now was _Pain_

Alex screamed and ran to balto and shielded him from john. "dad what did husk do to deserve that?" Alex asked

"Alex if you don't get out of the way ill hit you too" John said.

Alex picked balto up and started for the door but tom yanked balto from Alex and threw him back over to the bed.

"Leave" John and Tom siad.

"Not without husk" Alex said and John hit him with the belt. Alex cried and ran from the room.

John turned back to Tom and said "wanna hit?" John asked and tom took the belt and hit balto.

Again balto's side stung unmecifully. Balto kept his eyes shut as he backed away so that he didn't have to see the blows coming.

Soon both john and Tom where hitting balto over and over again with the belt. His side was blood red and every single cell in balto's body was searing in pain. Balto wanted more than anything for it to end. He even would take death over this agony. Then suddenly it stopped. Balto blinked. He heard deep breathing and then "you think he's dead?" Toms voice asked

"has to be. Look at him. there's no way he could be alive" Johns voice replied

"yea i agree" Tom's voice said.

There was the sound of footsteps walking away and the door shut.

Silence. . .

Then the door opened again and he heard the sound of alex sobbing.

"husk, what did you do to deseve this?" Alex's voice cried.

Balto blinked again and tried to turn his head but as soon as he did his neck screamed it agony and he yelped.

"Husk?" Alex asked shocked. "husk was that you?"

Balto tried to lift his head and again and it ended with the same results.

"Husky your still alive. O thank god" Alex exclaimed and wrapped his arms around balto's neck witch caused balto more pain. Balto yelped again and alex let go of him. "i can't believe what dad did to you boy" alex said sadly then alex's father came into the room and saw balto breathing and gasped.

"your still alive?" John asked going over to balto.

"No dad leave him alone. He doesent deserve this" Alex said standing between john and balto.

"out of the way alex or ill hit you again" John said and shoved alex out of the way then grabbed balto by the neck and carried from the room. As Alex heard balto's howls of pain start again he began to cry uncontrollably.

**Part 4**

2 years later Balto ,now a stray, stayed away from his home more than he stayed there. Everytime he even got near john began torturing him. Balto really wanted to see alex but he couldn't risk going to that house. John had taken his torturing of balto alot further last time he'd caught him. Instead or mearly hitting him with a belt, john had taken a knife to balto and had nearly killed him. Even balto himself was amazed that he'd escaped. The window had just been open and balto just climed out the window. The ground wasn't very far under the window so balto was able to get far enough from the house so john couldn't find him. But by the time balto had gotten himself hidden he was so tired he fell asleep and woke 3 days later. His body still had the scars from the deep cuts and several bruises. Balto now had learned to live alonge the streets. Apart from the constent fights with Steele balto found it miserable at times but at others enjoyable. Several good and bad things came from being a stray in a town like Nome. One bad thing was that it was hard to get food, and one good thing was that he had learned nome better than anyone else and could get anywhere in nome faster than even the sled dogs. Balto's life these days could contained only three acts. Look for food, Fight with Steele, and go home.

Balto's home was no longer alex's house. He had found a shipwreacked boat outside nome and he had made that his home. It wasn't to bad but it was often very cold, which made it hard to get sleep.

At this time of day balto was in his 'look for food' act and he was having little success. Nome now nicknamed him the 'wolf dog' and it caused people ,who would normally just throw food out, to take care to bag everything then throw them away. Balto supposed they thought that if they did this he would leave. But Balto couldn't leave Nome. Anchorage was out of the question and everywhere else near nome was too far away. So balto had to rely on the small scraps that he rarely got and the occasional meat the butcher of Nome would give him. The butcher was the only person in nome, apart from alex, that liked him.

Balto sighed as he finished searching the small town for food and decided to see if jake(the town butcher) had anything for him. Balto got lucky today and jake gave balto a large chunk of meat that wasn' being used and balto ate it gratefully.

After balto finished the meat he headed towards his boat and sure enough he ran into Steele.

"what now steele?" Balto asked annoyed

"when are you ever going to leave this place?" was all steele said before attacking balto. Balto got in a few good licks and steele did too but it was steele who won. Balto ran from steele for a short ways then sighed.

"im getting sick of living like this" Balto said angrily and continued walking towards his home. When he got there he sat down and began wishing he had at least one friend. After it got dark balto yawned then went to sleep.

When balto woke up the next morning he sat up and yawned and streatched then walked off the boat and towards town. Once he walked past the sign that said "Welcome to Nome" he heard the familiar commotion of a dog sled race. He rushed towards the sound, climbing stacked crates outside buildings, jumping onto the ruffs, and running back alleys balto reached the race. Balto then zigzagged his way threw the mass of legs from the crowd and when he got a good view of the race he saw the lead dog of one team. The dog was black, white and well and well built. It was Steele. This dog had been balto's enemy since he had come to nome. Steele had his head heald high with his chest out. Balto looked away from steele and watched the other team line up and get ready. Then there was the gunshot that signaledthe race's start. Balto, who had gone to almost every race since he had come to nome, was used to the sound. The dogs took off running and balto watched them dart past. He longed to be on a team. After the dogs were gone balto sighed then began strolling threw the town. He shivered as the ice-cold wind blew on him. He decided to head home and on his way he passed alex's house. Expecting to see alex on the porch playing with a ball or eating one of the warm round foods called 'cookies' that they had shared, balto looked onto the porch and saw nothing. the lights inside the house were out and their car was gone. Stuck to the door was a sign that said

"SOLD"

Once balto read this he felt both sad and relieved. He wished he could have seen alex ne more time before that left, but he was glad that crazy butcher and alex's father was gone. As balto continued home he wondered who the house had been sold too.

**Part 5**

By the time the dog sled race was over balto had become anxious to find out who was moving into his old home and as a rusult balto nearly missed the ending of the race. So balto, panting, ran until he reached the crowd near the 'Finish' sign. He was just in time to hear several people shout "GO STEELE!" and sure enough steele won. Balto liked watching these races but lately he'd been wanting to be on a sled team. Balto watched steele show off and brag for awhile before he got sick of hearing steele and left. On his way home balto saw his old home but it wasen't empty anymore. There was a truck in the front and a light was on inside. Balto, excited, wondered again who was moving in.

"Hay mutt, guess what i just found out" came steele's voice.

"ive no idea steele" balto grunted.

"your a half-wolf" steele relied changing his stance to a pouncing stance.

"How did you find out? Balto asked shocked.

"I have my rescorces" Steele said then pounced. Balto was ready for him and they collided. Balto was pinned down by steele who growled down at him "leave wolf-dog and never come back"

Balto managed to get on his paws and swiped at steele, cutting steele's cheek. Steele didn't yelp of anythig. He just turned his head slowly back towards balto, showing his teeth. Steele then bit down on balto's neck and threw him into the trash cans outside his old home. There was a resulting crash and loud banging and balto's head colided with the wall and he became extremely dizzy.

Getting back up balto ran towards steele as best he could and jumped at steele. They rolled on the ground until balto pinned steele down and starled at steele, showing his teeth. Steele pushed balto off with his hind legs then tried to attack balto again but balto swiped at steele again and this time he got steele across the eye. Steele stopped and ran back whimpering. Balto grinned as he watched steele run then collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

When balto opened his eyes again and his eyes had focused he saw a rust red and cream white female dog standing over him with a worried look in her eyes. Balto's stomach clenched.

"are you alright?" she asked

"im not sure" balto replied

"what happened to you? you've got a pretty good size bump on your head" she said

"I er got attacked" balto said rolling onto his stomach and sitting up.

"oh, are you sure your ok?" She asked again

"yea, just a bump on the head" Balto replied watching the female.

"ok, i was just wondering because you caused quit a racket when you hit those trash cans outside my owners home" she stated.

"you live here?" balto asked surprised

"yea, only just moved in last night" She replied

"oh, well i never got your name" Balto started

"it's Jenna and what's your name?" Jenna asked

"My name is balto" balto said smiling at jenna

"well id better get back inside so i guess ill see you later balto" Jenna said then walked up the porch and went threw a dog door that had been installed. Balto left to go back to his boat after jenna dissapeared threw the dog door and on his way he couldn't get his mind off jenna. Several thoughts about weather he was in her league and what she might have thought about him came to his mind.

That night, while balto's dreams were full of jenna, steele crept up towards the wreaced boat that balto now lay asleep on.

"This wolf-dog is gunna get what he deserves" steele said. His eye now was swollen and black. His anger towards the wolf-dog had increased evn more since he had caused him his swollen eye and after finding out the new female dog had liked balto.

_how could such a beautiful dog set he standards so low? _Steele though angrily as he crept towards the sleeping wolf-dog. When steele was standing over balto he saw that balto was sleeping with a half smile on his face. As though he was happy about something but he was worried about something else. Steele also noticed that balto had his legs closed tight. Steele snorted and then bit baltos neck and threw him. Balto woke startled and whined as he collided with the floor, feeling splinters sink into his back. Steele charged at balto and swiped at balto's side and a large deep gash appeared which began bleeding instently. Balto howled in pain and steele cut him again on the back with the same results.

It was ahile before steele finished with balto but when steele walked away he knew a smile wouldn't cross balto's face for a long time. Even as he left he could hear balto's moans of agony from the beach, where steele had caused balto to fall off the boat and onto.

"that'll teach that mutt not to mess with me" steele said, a grin stretching across his face.

Balto, now covered in gashes from steele's lethal claws lay on the sand breathing hard. Every breath balto took hurt and he felt as though he was being whipped again by those belts again.

As balto lay trying to get his breathing back to normal he felt like he was getting weaker and weaker and weaker

Soon after, balto was pushed down the beach as the tide picked up.

Near morning the sun was starting to rise and a goose V formation flew acroose the sky. As they flew over where balto lay one goose at the back fell from the air yelling. The goose flapped its wings but it kepy falling. The goose fell onto the snow covered ground and fell threw the snow.

"lucky there was all this snow but that's the last time i fly" The goose said getting up and wiping the snow from its hings. As the goose walked it suddnly tripped and fell ontop of the bloody body of balto.

"good god a dog" the goose said shocked. _It might be dead. what do i do?_ the goose thought then saw the boat off in the distance. "I should try and help the poor guy" The goose said trying to decide what to do.

The goose decided to help the dog and splashed water on the dog to wash the blood away then took him to the boat and laind him on it.

"That's about all i can do for him" The goose said.

When balto finally opened his eyes he saw that it was daylight and that snow was falling from the sky but what he found wierd was that he was on his boat. Balto remembered passing out on the beach. He also realized the flood from his many gashes was gon. Balto found this really wierd and was trying to figure out weather it had all benn a dream when a goose appeared on the boat. Balto watched the goose then realized this goose must have saved him. Balto then tried to speak but his throat was dry so he swallowed then said

"hi, did you save me?"

"i did. What happened too you? When i washed the blood away your fur turned to an entirely different color. I thought some shade of red must have been your fur color" The goose said in a caring tone.

"oh, well i was attacked in my sleep" Balto said.

"this is bad thing. Who attacked you?" The goose asked

"just a town bully" balto grunted

"well i am thinking you will live alot longer if you stay out of this bully's way" The goose said putting a feathered wing on balto's back. "I am boris by the way"

"im balto, and i appreciate your help but i don't need someone to mommy me" Balto replied, trying not to sound rude.

"fine, i go now" Boris said starting to walk away.

"you can stay if you like but don't tell me what to do ok" Balto said hurridly

"sounds good to me" Boris said turning back to balto. Just then balto felt hungry and got to his paws and said "im gunna go get some food. Want to come with me?" Balto asked  
"sure im starving" Boris said following balto.

Several years pass and now balto, at the age of 3 runs into town with boris hanging onto his neck yelling "BALTO YOUR CRAZY DOG SLOW DOWN!"

Balto ignored him and continued running. With clever manuvering balto managed to get onto a roof with boris. It was then that balto heard a gunshot and balto saw a flare shoot across the sky.

"Three mile marker" Balto said pulling boris up onto the balcony that he stood on.

FIN


End file.
